S3E07: Cold as Ice
Summary "Cold as Ice" (Japanese title: Eternal Winter Strikes! We Must Thaw the Ice) is Season 3's seventh episode, and the twenty-seventh episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with a cold day in New York the day after Thanksgiving. Elise and Christopher's groups have finished eating their breakfast at a local diner when they saw that the weather made a error announcing it would snow today, but there's no snow today with the sun out. In the sewer lair, our heroes have just finished their morning training with Cloud and Aerith on how to deal with cold weather conditions. Back at the surface, Tai's group, along with Kara and Roxanne, are visiting the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory since Roxanne wants a job as a waitress. But while everyone else waited for the manager to come out and interview Roxanne, they heard a loud commotion and secretly snooping, saw Loki's group and their henchmen stealing some ice in a freezer. After leaving, they contact our heroes and told them what's going on. Then they meet up along with Elise and Christopher's groups at Greenwich Village and try to figure out why Loki's group would steal ice. In the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki's group and their henchmen returned successful on stealing ice for Uka-Uka's group's new Freeze Ray, a machine that is powered by ice and that no matter how many times it fires ice, it'll never run out of ice power, and it's even powerful enough to freeze even the sun. Deciding to test out the Freeze Ray, Loki's group ask Uka-Uka's group to lend them the Freeze Ray, but are denied that permission. But later, Loki's group and their henchmen manage to secretly steal the Freeze Ray behind Uka-Uka's group's back and return to New York to test it out. Once there, they begin freezing everything in their path, creating ice and snow. But when the Komodo Brothers take the Freeze Ray and both fight over who will use it next, they end up freezing the sun. Then the result; A blizzard hits New York. With New York in an eternal winter due to the sun freezing and the blizzard already over, our heroes discover that the ice and snow is slowly spreading beyond New York, on the verge of freezing the entire world. After Patamon, who got separated from Tai's group by the blizzard, secretly finds Loki's group and their henchmen, he tells our heroes what really happened. Deciding to split into search parties for Loki's group and their henchmen and steal the Freeze Ray so they can reverse the Freeze Ray's blasts to restore the sun, our heroes brave the cold conditions. With Elise's group, they took shelter to stay warm in the Plaza Hotel when they found Loki's group and their henchmen there, deciding to use the place as their ice palace to rule the world with. Then Uka-Uka's group, having found out about the cold weather conditions, arrived and after a good scolding towards Loki's group for disobeying them, they agree to rule the world on the condition that they hold the Freeze Ray instead of Loki's group. But when Elise's group contacted our heroes and told them what's going on, the henchmen, however caught Elise's group and captured them, tying them up in ice ropes. After being brought up to Loki and Uka-Uka's groups, Uka-Uka's group then freeze Elise's group's bodies, minus their heads, in a block of ice, imprisoning them in the storage room, planning on freezing them to death which, according to Uka-Uka's group, is "In a slow way for them to suffer." Back with our heroes, they arrive at the hotel and confront Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen. When Christopher's group and Blaze heard a crash in the storage room during the fight, they discover Elise's group locked in there, about to freeze to death and manage to warm up the place and free Elise's group from the ice blocks and ice ropes with Blaze's pyrokinetic powers. Unaware of the rescue, our heroes and the villains continue their fight, despite that most of them, except Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Dingodile, and Yuffie, are frozen in ice blocks. However, Elise and Christopher's groups and Blaze arrive and with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Dingodile, and Yuffie's help, manage to snatch away the Freeze Ray and, after freezing Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen in ice blocks, Blaze frees the rest of our heroes and Tails, after reversing the Freeze Ray's beam, fires at the sun, restoring it. Then immediately, the snow and ice melted and New York and whatever places frozen by the Freeze Ray returned to normal. But just when our heroes got ready to blast the villains with the Freeze Ray's original beam again, Vanitas breaks himself and the villains free and the villains got away back to the Jotundrome. After they're gone, our heroes destroy the Freeze Ray, to ensure it never falls in the wrong hands again. Then in the end, Roxanne ends up getting the waitress job at the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory and our heroes celebrate Roxanne's first day on the job at the place with Charmy ordering ice cream pizzas for the occasion. Notes Goofs Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Hoffman * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag (Non-speaking cameo) * Granitor (Non-speaking cameo) * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese ** ** ** * English ** USA: ** UK: * Latin America Spanish ** ** * Castilian Spanish ** ** * Catalan ** ** * French ** ** * Canadian French ** ** * German ** ** * Italian ** ** * Portuguese ** ** * Brazilian Portuguese ** ** * Mandarin Chinese ** ** ** * Cantonese Chinese ** ** ** * Korean ** ** ** * Danish ** ** * Dutch ** ** * Swedish ** ** * Icelandic ** ** * Norwegian ** ** * Thai ** ** ** * Russian ** ** ** * Polish ** ** * Finnish ** ** * Hungarian ** ** * Greek ** ** ** * Hebrew ** ** ** * Arabic ** ** ** Episode Links Previous: S3E06: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S3E08: Yuffie the Hedgehog Category:Season 3 Episodes